Little Sister 1:What Lies Beneath the Mystery
by Emerald flames
Summary: My younger sister wrote this, and if you like it, she'll continue. All her stories are "Little Sister" stories. Hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

WHAT LIES BENEATH THE MYSTERY  
BY:Ayesha Raza.  
  
NARRATOR: One day while the mayor went out with his wife to the park in townsville.Something was happening at Mojo Jojo's laboratory.  
  
PRINCESS: I will give you 1 million if you kidnap and torture the Mayor and his wife.  
  
MOJO JOJO: Ok.You're job will be done as long as I get my money.  
  
While in Mrs.Bellum's office:  
  
MRS.BELLUM:Go call the PowerPuff Girls on the hotline.  
  
GIRLS:Yes, Mrs.Bellum how may we help you?  
  
MRS.BELLUM :The Mayor and his wife know a secret.Mojo jojo and Princess are after that secret and want no one else to know it.You have to protect the mayor and his wife from being murdered and giving the secret to Mojo Jojo and Princess.  
  
Girls:Ok Mrs.Bellum we are on it.Nothing will happen to the mayor and his wife.  
  
While in the park near Mojo Jojo's lab  
  
MAYOR: Oh! Isn't it a lovely day.  
  
MAYOR'S WIFE: Oh! Yes it is. A perfect day for a picnic.  
  
Suddenly:  
  
MAYOR AND HIS WIFE : Help! Help !  
  
MOJO JOJO: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahwahahahahahaha.  
  
Girls when flying over the park  
  
BLOSSOM: Come on girls. Someone's in trouble. Let's Roll!  
  
MOJO JOJO: Oh! Oh!   
  
PRINCESS : Get in the car you buffoon! Hurry  
  
When they reach Mojo's lab  
  
MOJO JOJO: I am not a buffoon. Mojo Jojo is not a buffoon and since I am Mojo Jojo I am not a buffoon. So do not call me a buffoon as I am MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOO JJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOJJJJJJOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PRINCESS: Shutup! Mojo. I heard you the first time.  
  
Back at the girl's house  
  
BLOSSOM: Who could this be? Who is that cunning to escape from us so quickly?  
  
BUBBLES:It could be Fuzzy Lumpkins.  
  
BUTTERCUP: Yeah Bubbles could be right.Fuzzy has short temper and take's his revenge quickly.  
  
BLOSSOM :No,He is too dumb to do that.  
  
BUTTERCUP : How about Him?  
  
BUBBLES AND BLOSSOM: Yeah, It could be him because he is smart and quick and also very evil.  
  
BLOSSOM: We got our first suspect,girls.  
  
BUBBLES: Then why are we sitting here and decideing are suspects.Shoudn't we be shadowing him?  
  
BLOSSOM :Bubble's is right,Let's Roll!  
  
The girls break into Him's house  
  
HIM: Oh! girls,What a suprise to meet you.  
  
GIRLS: Him, Did you commit a crime today.  
  
HIM: No,Why are you asking?  
  
GIRLS : Just like that.  
  
Back at their house  
  
BLOSSOM: It isn't Him who could it be?  
  
BUBBLES: How about Sedusa?  
  
BLOSSOM: No,She is to stupid and scared.  
  
BUTTERCUP: How about the Gang Green Gang?  
  
BLOSSOM: Yeah, It could be them. They probably want to make prank calls again.Let's roll!  
  
To be continued.......... 


	2. Confused

WHAT LIES BENEATH THE MYSTERY  
BY:Ayesha Raza.  
  
BLOSSOM: Yeah, It could be them. They probably want to make prank calls again.Let's roll!  
  
Chapter two  
  
At the dump  
  
GIRLS:Knock!Knock!  
  
BOYS: Who's that?  
  
GIRLS: It's just us the PowerPuff Girls  
  
ACE: Well wellie wellie wellie wellie.Why have you come here.  
  
GIRLS: Well, we just wanted to ask have you been commiting any crimes today?  
  
ACE: No!  
  
BIG BILLY: Umm no!  
  
SNAKE:SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! No  
  
ARTURO: No!  
  
GRUBBER: PPTTHHHHH POOOO PPTTTTHHH! (SPITTING)  
  
ACE :Why?  
  
BLOSSOM: Just asking.  
  
While in Mojo's laboratory...................  
  
PRINCESS: Well Mojo Jojo looks like you deserve your money alright.  
  
MOJO JOJO: Of course,I do.Where is it?  
  
PRINCESS: First you must wait.I have some jobs to do with the mayor and his wife.  
  
MOJO JOJO: Well okay.  
  
PRINCESS: Mayor give me the key to the city and I will let you and your'e wife go.  
  
MAYOR: This is kinda hard to decide.I wish Mrs.Bellum was here.  
  
MAYOR'S WIFE: Since I am your'e wife I should advice you not to give the key of the city to her.  
  
MAYOR: Okay.Princess I am not giving you the key of townsville.  
  
PRINCESS: How about a room full of Turkish delight's.  
  
MAYOR : No!  
  
PRINCESS:Then how about 2 full room's of Turkish delight's.  
  
MAYOR : No!  
  
PRINCESS:Then how about a house full of Turkish delight's.  
  
MAYOR : No!  
  
PRINCESS: My last offer a palace full of Turkih delight's.  
  
MAYOR : No!  
  
PRINCESS: 4 full palaces of Turkish delight's.take it or leave it.  
  
MAYOR: 4 full palaces of Turkish delight's.How can I resist.  
  
While back at the PPG'S house................  
  
PROFFESOR (ENTERING GIRLS ROOM):What's wrong girls you look so worried?  
  
BLOSSOM:Someone's kidnpped the mayor and his wife and we have suspected so many villians but none of them have kidnapped them.Who could that be?  
  
BUTTERCUP:We have suspected nearly all the villians in Townsville and none of them have kidnapped the mayor and his wife.  
  
BUBBLES :All this thinking is giving me a headache!  
  
BLOSSOM:This mystery is a real hard one whatever you say.  
  
The Girls spent their whole evinig thinking about it and who could have commited this crime.  
  
BUTTERCUP:When we find out who has done this they are going to get a good beating that they will remember never to commit any crime again not even a shop lift.  
  
To be continued.......................... 


End file.
